Many techniques are available to a user today to find information on the World Wide Web, also referred to as the “web.” For example, web browsers and/or search engines may be used to find information of interest. In some instances, a search query may be provided to different searching engines to provide a user with different categories of search results. For example, a search query may be provided to different search engines to obtain general results, product results, news results, image results, video results, and/or other categories of results. Alternatively, a search query may be provided to a search engine that uses different search indexes to provide different categories of results.